


Sebastian Montgomery Reid

by emaz0225



Series: Sebastian Reid [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 01:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20939945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emaz0225/pseuds/emaz0225
Summary: Born to Spencer Reid and Thomas Montgomery.





	Sebastian Montgomery Reid

** _Spencer woke up 5 and had a quick shower and drank some coffee and went to wake up his unruly son. Sebastian was sleeping with arm over his head. Spencer woke him up and went over to his sons dresser and picked out button up and some jeans. He put them on his sons bed and went to make breakfast for his son. When he got back from work he would pack his sons go bag since it is Thomas weekend. 10 minutes later Sebastian came out wearing button up and jeans and he asks " Daddy is Papa going to pick me up at school?" I shake my head and ruffle his hair and he eats and goes gets his backpack and heads to the door and I get my stuff and drive him to school. _ **

** _At lunch _ **

** _I call Thomas and he says he has a lot planned for Sebastian. I get ready to leave to pick up Sebastian from school since they are half days. I get to his school and I see him with his head down and I get out and ask " What's wrong little one?" He looks at me and says " I wish Papa was hear to pick me up." I hug him and I take him to the car and I drive to headquarters and I drop him off in the daycare center. _ **

** _I get off at 5 and I take him out for dinner and I then put on TV and I pack his go back I put his stuff animals in it and his tooth brush. Thomas is a doctor and has clothes for Sebastian and he has a girlfriend to watch him just in case. _ **

** _7 o clock _ **

** _I hear the door bell and I open the door and Sebastian yells and runs " Papa I missed you." I nod at Thomas He is 28 and he takes the go back and leaves not before I hug Sebastian good bye. _ **


End file.
